


Bad Bromance

by NarutoRox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Bad Bromance, Bad Romance Parody, Bromance, Gen, Humor, Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is really screwed up, Parody, Song Parody, Wasn't intended to be funny when written but author now finds it hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody to Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance'. Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is very...complicated. NOT NaruSasu romantically!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Bromance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song parody to Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance', which I don't own, featuring characters from Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto, which I also don't own.
> 
> Part of a small collection of Naruto song parodies I've published over on FFN, and have decided to go ahead and share here. 
> 
> I wrote this well over 3 years ago, maybe even longer (it was shortly after the song came out), and unearthed about a year ago while going through some old notebooks filled with odd song parodies. Some were good (or so I thought), some were bad (I'm going to say 'lapse in judgment') and some were just plain awful (good God, what was I thinking?!). I thought this one fell into the 'good' category, so I went ahead and released it into the world. (It should be noted I did it in all seriousness when I wrote it, though looking at it now I kind of find it humorous)
> 
> When my best friend and I heard this song for the first time, we looked at each other and said 'Team 7', and burst out laughing. It was then dubbed 'The Team 7' song, which lead to our references to Naruto and Sasuke's 'bad bromance', which of course lead to the writing of this parody.
> 
> Sasuke and Naruto are both singing this, and are talking about each other. I won't specify who's singing what line...you'll probably be able to figure it out, anyway. And it's not SasuNaru in the romantic capacity, this is just about their twisted relationship in general. And I even went to the trouble of writing out all of Lady Gaga's 'oh's and 'roma-ma's, so I'm going to keep them in here...no matter how stupid they look.

**~Bad Bromance~**

_(Oh) Caught in a bad bromance (Oh) Caught in a bad bromance_

_Ra ra ah-ah-ah, Roma, roma-ma_

_Gaga, ooh-la-la We are a bad bromance_

_Ra ra ah-ah-ah, Roma, roma-ma_

_Gaga, ooh-la-la We are a bad bromance_

_You've always known me, yet why can't you see?_

_For me in life now nothing's ever been free_

_Not even love...love love love Not even love (hey)_

_Don't want your drama, not your 'helping hand'_

_Don't care what you think, you're not really my friend_

_Don't want your love...love love love Don't want your love_

_You know I don't want you..._

_You know I don't need you..._

_We have a bad, a bad bromance_

(Chorus)

_Don't want your caring, I need my revenge_

_You and me could write a bad bromance_

_(oh)_

_Wish you'd stop wanting, all your brother's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad bromance_

_(oh)_

_Caught in a bad bromance_

_(oh)_

_Caught in a bad bromance_

(End Chorus)

_Ra ra ah-ah-ah, Roma, roma-ma_

_Gaga, ooh-la-la We are a bad bromance_

_Don't want this horror, I'm feelin' inside_

_That you're a criminal I'm destin to fight_

_I feel so rough...rough rough rough I feel so rough (oh)_

_I know I'm psycho, but I'll handle it (hey)_

_Black flames inside are just begging to be lit_

_I'll take it though...though though though I'll take it though_

_You know I don't want you..._

_You know I don't need you..._

_We have a bad, a bad bromance_

(Chorus)

_Don't want your caring, I need my revenge_

_You and me could write a bad bromance_

_(oh)_

_Wish you'd stop wanting, all your brother's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad bromance_

_(oh)_

_Caught in a bad bromance_

_(oh)_

_Caught in a bad bromance_

(End Chorus)

_Ra ra ah-ah-ah, Roma, roma-ma_

_Gaga, ooh-la-la We are a bad bromance_

_Ra ra ah-ah-ah, Roma, roma-ma_

_Gaga, ooh-la-la We are a bad bromance_

_Your your passion teme_

_Stop it's driving me crazy_

_Your your passion dobe_

_Stop it's driving me crazy_

_Your your passion teme_

_Stop it's driving me crazy_

_Your your passion dobe_

_Stop. It's driving me crazy!_

_Don't want your love, I just want my revenge_

_This is too rough, I just wanna be friends!_

_We're friends no more_

_No I won't let us fall_

_We're friends no more_

_I just wanna be friends_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_(Caught in a bad bromance)_

_I just wanna be friends_

_We're friends no more now!_

_(Caught in a bad bromance)_

_We're a bad bromance_

(Chorus)

_Don't want your caring, I need my revenge_

_You and me could write a bad bromance_

_(oh)_

_Wish you'd stop wanting, all your brother's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad bromance_

_(oh)_ _(We're a bad bromance)_

_Caught in a bad bromance_

_(We're a bad bromance) (oh)_

_(We're a bad bromance)_

_Caught in a bad bromance_

_Ra ra ah-ah-ah, Roma, roma-ma_

_Gaga, ooh-la-la We are a bad bromance_


End file.
